Shishi Akabayashi
of the Kuromaku Agency | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Kuromaku Agency | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unnamed Kuromaku Agent | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Kuromaku Headquarters | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = None | status = Active | signature skill = Urikomu }} Shishi Akabayashi (獣赤林, "red forest brute") is the current Seiyōnokogirisō-Captain of the Kuromaku Agency, following the footsteps of the captain of the . As is the case with most members of the Agency, his name is merely a pseudonym to conceal his actual existence. Appearance Personality Even though it contradicts the Kuromaku's vow of secrecy, Shishi is a man known for his brutality, enjoying nothing more than slashing down opponents. He has shown the ability to be still and tranquil while shadowing a target, but utilizes more drastic methods of killing and punishment than the other Kuromaku Agents. It was because of this he was appointed the 11th Division, as they were known for their ruthlessness themselves. Shishi has shown even slightly sadistic traits, enjoying the sight of blood and slowly perishing opponents. This has created an aura of cruelty and monstrousness around Shishi, and the more referenced within Kuromaku enjoy threatening the novices with the thought of a "visit" of him during their training practices. In terms of social contact, Shishi has shown a great likening to using cynicism in his conversations, particularly when someone starts about his rather unorthodox methods. He will never compliment someone, always highlighting their flaws, no matter how small they are, and laughingly boasting about his own capabilities. Still, he has shown to bear respect for some people, such as Seken although this is just noted due the absence of reflections on his part, rather than through actual praise. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Massive Strength & Endurance: Fitting for the division he oversees, Shishi is a man of truly remarkable strength and endurance, often being compared to a "one-man army". He can effortlessly smash through solid iron constructs while swattering Kidō spells like nothing, and doesn't even seem to be irritate when pierced by several blades through his chest. He can break zanpakutō with the simple clenching of his fist and stand up to high-class Hadō unaffectedly. It has been confirmed that, physically, Shishi is by far the strongest within the Agency. : As is mandatory within the Agency, Shishi constantly suppresses his spiritual energy in order to prevent unwanted attention. Even so, his reserves are so vast it is nigh impossible to suppress it all. The amount of spiritual energy Shishi gives off is still fairly decent, comparable to a 3rd seat within the . Strangely enough, it manifests as a school of azure-blue koi fish when released, revolving around Shishi's body as if they were swimming. Shishi is capable of firing these fish as projectiles, each one having the firepower of low-class Hadō. *'Spiritual Energy Armour:' Shishi can cover his skin with his reiatsu, giving him a faint blue hue. This armour is strong enough to shield him from various spiritual and physical attacks and also strengthens the power of his physical attacks. The blue hue does have the disadvantaged of potentially revealing his position when undercover. Enhanced Speed: Despite his great size, Shishi is still a considerable fast opponent when faced. He doesn't use any kind of speed enhancement, only relying on raw muscle power within his legs. His swiftness isn't at the level of a captain's, but can still best the latter in short sprints. Urikomu (売り込む, "to trade; to become well-known"); Shishi's signature ability allows him to directly convert into a variety of metal weapons, not only limited to the traditional japanese swords. He can create these weapons from any source of reishi, even the particles fluttering in the air. The weaponry is created in the blink of an eye, and can be ordered to do so at any point within Shishi's spiritual range. The arms still have to be handled like a normal one however, and cannot originate when there is an obstacle in their way. As mentioned previously, any reishi source can be utilized, but the unique and most powerful ones arise when Shishi converts the reishi of his own body, jokingly referring to it as "making your weapon a true extension of your body". There is no limit in size or number to what Shishi can create, only depending on the amount of reishi available. None of the weapons but the ones from his body carry names, as the latter are one-of-a-kind and only utilized during the most demanding of battles. Behind the Scenes